The Angry Tiger Next Door
The Angry Tiger Next Door 'is the 9th episode of ''Omni-World. Plot It's midnight. We see a shot of the gang sleeping, along with Dittie in Ditto's bed. I smell unseen inneundo. Suddenly, we hear car noises, chains and carrying. (Dittie): Uhhh....Ditto.... (Ditto): What? (Dittie): What is all that noise? (Ditto): It's probably the pineapple man to bring the pineapples.... (Dittie): Then why do I hear chains? (Ditto): Hmm, that is a good point. I'll go check. Ditto walks outside, and sees Rath and some Echo Echo's carrying a whole appartment, trying to set it down next to the gang's appartment. (Ditto): Uhh....May I ask what you are doing? Rath notices him, he then let's go off the appartment, runs to Ditto, and picks him up. (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING DITTO THE SPLIXSON FROM HATHOR, RATH IS COMING TO LIVE HERE NEXT TO YOU! SO YOU BETTER ENJOY RATH, BECAUSE RATH MIGHT JUST KNOCK YOU UP! (Ditto): What? You can't just come live here. You have to buy the ground you want to live on! Are you even insured? If you break something, which will most likely happen, you have to buy it again. If your insured.... (Rath): HRRRRGGG, YOU ARE SO COMPLICATED! RAAAAAHHH! He was about to scratch Ditto in the face, until a vine grabbed Ditto and took him back inside the appartment. (Wildvine): What are you doing? (Ditto): That nuts tiger wants to live next door! (Brainstorm): WHAT!? I shall not have that filthy fool living next to ME! We must battle him. (Ult. Cannonbolt): I have a plan. Me and Wildvine take care of Tony the Tiger out there, while Ditto and Eyeguy take care of the Echo Echo clones. (Ditto): Hmmm....Something is bothering me. (Ult. Cannonbolt): And that is? (Ditto): Rath wouldnt be that easily enraged for no reason, and why would the Echo Echo clones work for him? They would know better. (Eyeguy): Your right, something is fishy here. (Brainstorm): Time to hear them out! We then cut to the gang walking to Rath and the Echo Echo's who are standing outside. (Rath): You wanna pick a fight? LET'S GO! Rath ambushed Ultimate Cannonbolt, who started fighting with him. Wildvine tried to pull Rath off Ult. Cannonbolt, but he wasn't strong enough. Meanwhile, Eyeguy was shooting lasers at some of the Echo Echoes, and Ditto was fighting the others with his clones. Meanwhile, Brainstorm is just staring at it all. (Brainstorm): Ugh. Let me handle this. Brainstorm shocked Eyeguy, who spazzed out and shot all the Echo Echo clones. (Ditto): Huh. Seems like the original Echo Echo isn't in there. Anyway, he then shocked Rath, who started to glow purple! (Ditto): What the...? Suddenly, out of Rath came...Ghostfreak!? (Ghostfreak): Drads! I almost had you fools destroyed! But don't worry, I'll be baaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkk...... He slowly disappeared while he sad that last part. (Ditto): Ghostfreak? Cool, a villain! It's about time we had a villain, it's the 9th episode already! '''THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:Omni-World Category:AncientMinisterz